As a result of the interest in recent years to reduce the emission of pollutants from burners of the type used in large industrial furnaces, significant improvements have been made in burner design. In the past, burner design improvements were aimed primarily at improving heat distribution. Increasingly stringent environmental regulations have shifted the focus of burner design to the minimization of regulated pollutants.
Oxides of nitrogen (NOx) are formed in air at high temperatures. These compounds include, but are not limited to, nitrogen oxide and nitrogen dioxide. Reduction of NOx emissions is a desired goal to decrease air pollution and meet government regulations.
The rate at which NOx is formed is dependent upon the following variables: (1) flame temperature, (2) residence time of the combustion gases in the high temperature zone and (3) excess oxygen supply. The rate of formation of NOx increases as flame temperature increases. However, the reaction takes time and a mixture of nitrogen and oxygen at a given temperature for a very short time may produce less NOx than the same mixture at a lower temperature, over a longer period of time.
Strategy for achieving lower NOx emission levels is to install a NOx reduction catalyst to treat the furnace exhaust stream. This strategy, known as Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR), is very costly and, although it can be effective in meeting more stringent regulations, represents a less desirable alternative to improvements in burner design.
Burners used in large industrial furnaces may use either liquid fuel or gas. Liquid fuel burners mix the fuel with steam prior to combustion to atomize the fuel to enable more complete combustion, and combustion air is mixed with the fuel at the zone of combustion.
Gas fired burners can be classified as either premix or raw gas, depending on the method used to combine the air and fuel. They also differ in configuration and the type of burner tip used.
Raw gas burners inject fuel directly into the air stream, and the mixing of fuel and air occurs simultaneously with combustion. Since airflow does not change appreciably with fuel flow, the air register settings of natural draft burners must be changed after firing rate changes. Therefore, frequent adjustment may be necessary, as explained in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,763. Also, many raw gas burners produce luminous flames.
Premix burners mix some or all of the fuel with some or all of the combustion air prior to combustion. Since premixing is accomplished by using the energy present in the fuel stream, airflow is largely proportional to fuel flow. As a result, therefore, less frequent adjustment is required. Premixing the fuel and air also facilitates the achievement of the desired flame characteristics. Due to these properties, premix burners are often compatible with various steam cracking furnace configurations.
Floor-fired premix burners are used in many steam crackers and steam reformers primarily because of their ability to produce a relatively uniform heat distribution profile in the tall radiant sections of these furnaces. Flames are non-luminous, permitting tube metal temperatures to be readily monitored. Therefore, a premix burner is the burner of choice for such furnaces. Premix burners can also be designed for special heat distribution profiles or flame shapes required in other types of furnaces.
One technique for reducing NOx that has become widely accepted in industry is known as combustion staging. With combustion staging, the primary flame zone is deficient in either air (fuel-rich) or fuel (fuel-lean). The balance of the air or fuel is injected into the burner in a secondary flame zone or elsewhere in the combustion chamber. As is well known, a fuel-rich or fuel-lean combustion zone is less conducive to NOx formation than an air-fuel ratio closer to stoichiometry. Combustion staging results in reducing peak temperatures in the primary flame zone and has been found to alter combustion speed in a way that reduces NOx. Since NOx formation is exponentially dependent on gas temperature, even small reductions in peak flame temperature dramatically reduce NOx emissions. However this must be balanced with the fact that radiant heat transfer decreases with reduced flame temperature, while CO emissions, an indication of incomplete combustion, may actually increase as well.
The majority of recent low NOx burners for gas-fired industrial furnaces is based on the use of multiple fuel jets in a single burner. Such burners may employ fuel staging, flue-gas recirculation, or a combination of both. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,282 and 6,007,325 disclose burners using a combination of fuel-staging and flue-gas recirculation. Certain burners may have as many as 8-12 fuel nozzles in a single burner. The large number of fuel nozzles requires the use of very small diameter nozzles. In addition, the fuel nozzles of such burners are generally exposed to the high temperature flue-gas in the firebox.
In the high temperature environment of steam-cracking furnaces used for the manufacture of ethylene, the combination of small diameter fuel nozzles and exposure to high temperature flue gas can lead to fouling and potential plugging of the fuel jets. This not only has an adverse impact on burner performance, but also increases the cost of maintenance associated with repeated cleaning of fuel nozzles.
In the context of premix burners, the term primary air refers to the air premixed with the fuel; secondary, and in some cases tertiary, air refers to the balance of the air required for proper combustion. In raw gas burners, primary air is the air that is more closely associated with the fuel; secondary and tertiary air are more remotely associated with the fuel. The upper limit of flammability refers to the mixture containing the maximum fuel concentration (fuel-rich) through which a flame can propagate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 discloses a low NOx premix burner and discusses the advantages of premix burners and methods to reduce NOx emissions. The premix burner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 lowers NOx emissions by delaying the mixing of secondary air with the flame and allowing some cooled flue gas to recirculate with the secondary air. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,413 are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761 discloses a method and apparatus for reducing NOx emissions from premix burners by recirculating flue gas. Flue gas is drawn from the furnace through a pipe or pipes by the aspirating effect of fuel gas and combustion air passing through a venturi portion of a burner tube. The flue gas mixes with combustion air in a primary air chamber prior to combustion to dilute the concentration of O2 in the combustion air, which lowers flame temperature and thereby reduces NOx emissions. The flue gas recirculating system may be retrofitted into existing premix burners or may be incorporated in new low NOx burners. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761 are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
An advantage of the staged-air pre-mix burners disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,413 and 5,092,761 relates to their use of a single fuel nozzle. This permits the size of the fuel nozzle to be the maximum possible for a given burner firing duty. In addition, since the fuel nozzle is located at the inlet to the venturi, it is not exposed directly to either the high temperature flue-gas or the radiant heat of the firebox. For these reasons the problems of fuel nozzle fouling are minimized, providing a significant advantage for the staged-air pre-mix burner in ethylene furnace service.
An additional challenge to the designer of low NOx burners is to maintain adequate flame stability. The very techniques used to minimize NOx emissions reduce flame temperature and flame speed, and generally lead to less stable flames which are more prone to “lift-off.” “Lift-off” is a term used to describe a flame where the zone of combustion has left the burner tip. In extreme cases, lift-off can lead to instances of flame-out; where combustion at the burner is extinguished. Such a condition is highly undesirable as it can potentially lead to an accumulation of an air/fuel mixture in the firebox.
From the standpoint of NOx production, a drawback with respect to the presence of localized sources of high NOx production has been discovered which is associated with the burner tip design of the burner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,761.
Despite these advances in the art, a need exists for a highly efficient burner design for industrial use to meet increasingly stringent NOx emission regulations, which minimizes localized sources of high NOx production.
Therefore, what is needed is a burner for the combustion of fuel and air wherein localized sources of high NOx production are substantially eliminated, yielding further reductions in NOx emissions.